Glow Cheeks (The Devereaux Story)
'''Glow Cheeks '''is a season 2 mini-story that takes place after "The Lost Smurfs" in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. '' Story It was nighttime, in the Smurf Village. Clumsy had just gotten a letter telling him to meet him in an abandoned nest at the top of the tree behind their house. Once Clumsy climbed to the top, he saw Juliet sitting there, patting to sit next to her. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Clumsy asked her. "Yes, it is," Juliet replied, "And this nest has the best view of Firefly Grove." Clumsy looked out at the patch on the forest of a grove full of fireflies and a lake in the middle of it all. They both smiled at each other and scooted closer to each other. Clumsy even put his arm around Juliet. "You know what I like about this?" Clumsy asked her. "What?" Juliet asked. "You live in the village now," Clumsy told her, "We can practically do this every night if you want." "Yes, this is quite a sight," Juliet agreed. "Plus, the night is so peaceful," Clumsy continued, "I'm sure we could go anywhere we wanted without Gargamel or any other mad person going after us." "How come?" Juliet asked him. "Well, Gargamel has been after us all our lives," Clumsy explained, "I haven't seen him in a while, but I'm afraid he'll come and destroy our village to capture us and extract our essence. Don't you have an enemy?" "We used to," Juliet replied, "He was after us to do experiments on why we have our cheek marks. Each of us have these due to our specific traits we hold. And...if anyone got a hold on us, they may use it to remove our marks and leave us lifeless. Myths have shown that a markless Smurf is a dead Smurf. That's why our clan thought yours was a bit...weird. But, I guess myths are just legends. However, another myth tells us that sometimes our cheeks will glow, when we're using our power or..." Juliet trailed off. "Or...what?" Clumsy asked. Juliet looked into Clumsy's eyes. Then she looked away, "Never mind." "Hey," Clumsy gently turned Juliet's head back towards him, "To be honest, I'm glad you and your family can stay in the village. And, even if that second thing about your cheeks is dangerous, I'd be willing to die to be with you." Juliet smiled, "Me too." Afterwards, the two shared an embrace, blushing after they both released. Their faces were inches apart when they parted from their hug, slowly drawing closer until their lips were touching. They had finally been able to share that kiss with each other after being interrupted twice that day. During their kiss, Juliet's flower emblems began to glow a bright periwinkle, thought she herself didn't notice. Clumsy opened one eye to see what happened, and was surprised by Juliet's glowing emblems. He gently released his kiss from Juliet, faces inches apart from her, while her eyes were still closed. "Um...Juliet," Clumsy whispered to her. "Hmm?" Juliet smiled. "Your cheeks...are glowing," Clumsy pointed to her cheek emblems. Juliet opened her eyes and noticed. She covered them up, embarrassed by the glow, "Oh! Uh..." "You said your cheeks also glowed when something else happened," Clumsy explained, "Why'd they glow when you kissed me?" "It means..." Juliet explained, "That our souls are bonded. When a Smurf of the Smurfelli clan kisses someone, if their cheeks glow, that means that that Smurf is their true love, and that they were meant to be together." "You mean," Clumsy faced her and pointed to himself, "I'm your true love?" "Yes, Clumsy," Juliet warmly smiled again and wrapped her arms around Clumsy again. They leaned into each other until Clumsy interrupted again. "Wait," Clumsy looked out at the sky, "Isn't it getting a little late?" "I don't think my family would mind if I slept in tomorrow," Juliet answered, putting a finger up to Clumsy's mouth. Clumsy smiled, "Yea. I got nothing to do anyway." After a quick smile, the two shared a kiss again, this time, not minding the glow that Juliet produced through her cheeks. Because, as she said, the two were lovers that were bonded by the rules of true love. Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story